1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices, and more particularly to portable safety devices.
2. General Background
Air bags can help prevent serious injury to one's head in the event of a collision in a vehicle; however, not all vehicles are equipped with air bags. When travelling on or over water, it is advantageous to have a personal floatation device handy in the event of an accident. When one is in a location where smoke or noxious or toxic gas may be present, it is useful to have an emergency supply of fresh air.
Henderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,460, discloses a portable, normally deflated personal safety device (see FIG. 2 thereof) including a supply of compressed air. The compressed air is used to inflate the device. The inflation may be automatic in response to certain predetermined conditions, or may be manually initiated.
Rutzki, U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,498, discloses safety belts which are preferably over 12 centimeters wide and which inflate automatically in response to tension applied to the belts. Compressed air is disclosed as a means for inflating the belts.
Osuchowski et al. and Crane (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,930,667 and 4,059,852) disclose inflatable suits for motorcycle riders. The means for inflating the suit can be activated either automatically in response to a collision or manually.
Williams, Erickson, Oldham, and Edwards (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,600,263; 2,823,396; 4,272,857; and 4,685,890, respectively) disclose inflatable life jackets.
None of these patents discloses portable safety apparatus including an air bag having an air mask connected thereto, or safety apparatus comprising an air bag and a personal floatation device.